This Clock Never Seemed So Alive
by It'sGonnaBeTotallyAwesome
Summary: Everyone always knew that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were going to get together in the end somehow. It just took the two of them a little while longer to figure it out. A couple drabbles of T/V. :D
1. Remember

**This Clock Never Seemed So Alive**

Teddy Lupin leaned against the wall of his dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, gazing around and trying to take everything in before he had to leave it all behind. Teddy's seven years at Hogwarts seemed like they would never end as they were progressing, but as he looked back, it seemed like the time flew by. So much had happened though. Most notably, he thought as he smirked, was his relationship with Victoire, which started last year. It took a while for both of them to get out of that 'we're-like-family' thing, because, well, that's how it had been for many, many years.

The thing that changed it, Teddy thought, was last year for him – Victoire was in fourth year – and Hogwarts had a Halloween ball for the first time in years. Vic came down looking incredibly gorgeous, but Teddy had been expecting that – that wasn't even what had shifted his point of view. She caught his eye, headed straight for him with a huge smile on her face – not her date, which Teddy was just a bit cocky about – and straightened his purple dress robes, telling him, "You're robes are kind of ridiculous," and he said, "Hey! I think they're quite nice on me, thank you very much," and she grinned, replying, "I wasn't finished. I think your robes are ridiculous – but you look really handsome tonight, Ted," and she looked at him in a way she'd never done so before. It made his eyes go wide, his lips to part, and he was pretty sure his hair turned a bright pink, but never mind that.

The point was, Teddy couldn't keep his eyes off her for the rest of the night. And he kind of wanted to curse her date.

Teddy sighed and looked around one more time. He was about to leave when something under his bed caught his eye. He turned back around and lifted his wand, levitating what he found was a picture toward him. He took it in his hands and chuckled softly.

It was him and Victoire, last summer. He'd almost forgotten about it, but was glad he didn't now. The picture had been taken from the side. They were in the backyard of the Burrow, and they were sitting on one of the white benches. Teddy had his arm around Victoire, and she was sleeping on his shoulder. You could see her chest move up and down, and Teddy leaned down and kissed her head softly, oblivious to the person who took the picture – who was Aunt Ginny, but the way. She'd sent it to him in the beginning of the year, and he suppose he'd set it on his nightstand, only for it to be knocked to the ground by one of the four rowdy boys in the dorm.

He smiled slightly and was about to put it in his pocket when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Teddy? You up here?" He smiled at Victoire's voice and turned to find her jogging up the steps.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be up here." he teased, half-smiling.

She popped a hip and pointed to her badge. "Prefect, Teddy." she said like it was obvious.

He shoved his hand sin his pockets. "Oh, so I guess you'd be mad if I told McGonagall you were up in the boys dorms then, huh?" he said, making a mock-apologetic face.

She started to laugh, but then she smiled sadly and shoved his shoulder weakly. "Wouldn't really matter anyway, would it? You're not even going to be a student here anymore."

He didn't say anything, but pulled her into a hug. "We'll get to see each other over the holidays," He pointed out, running his fingers through her long, blonde hair softly. "And I'll write whenever I can."

"But you'll be busy," she murmured into his shoulder, "You're an Auror in training, Ted."

"Vic," he sighed, pulling away and putting his hands on either side of her face instead. "We'll make it work, alright?"

She hesitated, but nodded. Then she whispered, "I love you."

He put his lips to her forehead and murmured, "I love you, too."

Then, she brought his lips to hers and they kissed each other feverently before they were so rudely interrupted by –

"Teddy, where the bloody – Oi! Save that for later, you two, we're gonna miss the bleedin' train!"

Teddy's best friend, Greg, stopped in the middle of the staircase, where he could clearly see them. Teddy sighed in annoyance and put his hand on the wall behind Victoire.

"I'll be there in a minute, Greg." He said wearily.

"No, no, I know you, Ted. When you say one minute with Victoire, you really mean ten. And we don't have time for that unless you want to be stranded here with bloody Filch for the rest of the summer! Besides, you have plenty of time to snog on the train." he said, grabbing his best friends arm and dragging him down the staircase. Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand, giving her an apologetic look, and they made a sort of human train down the staircase.

Before they were forced out of the common room by Greg, Teddy glanced back once more at the Gryffindor common room, his heart wrenching. Never again would he sit in her and study, or laugh with his friends, or talk with Victoire. Vic squeezed his hand at the look and smiled sadly at her before they exited through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"C'mon, Ted, we said our goodbyes all last night and this morning. Time to move on, mate!" Greg exclaimed, completely unaffected.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Greg, you are the most insensitive person I have ever met. And will you let go of my arm?"

"Right, sorry. And no, I just have some _balls_ unlike _you_. Stop being so sentimental, it creeps me out when you get like that." Greg said and grimaced, 'shivering'.

"Greg, this is why you don't have a girlfriend." Victoire said, taking Teddy's hand in both of hers. Teddy smirked at his best friend.

Greg snorted. "See, what you don't realize is that I don't _want_ a woman to hold me back, Vic," he said, inconspicuously flexing his so-called 'muscles', except Greg was one of the gangliest people Teddy knew. "Got ol' _boom_ and _pow_ to keep me company."

"I can't believe you _named_ your biceps."

"Oh, loads of guys do it, Victoire, Teddy's just weird."

"Yeah? Maybe _you're_ the weird one."

Teddy wasn't listening to their conversation anymore, though. He looked around the familiar corridors, the moving portraits that waved goodbye to him, the occasional ghost who nodded politely, the outside grounds with the grass fresh and the sky blue. It was a beautiful day – so unfitting for the day he had to leave Hogwarts, a place full of memories. Maybe he could end up being a teacher or something – Defense against the Dark Arts, maybe?

"Teddy? _Ted_. C'mon, you're laggin' behind." Greg said, lightly punching his arm.

Teddy had lingered by the doors to the castle, looking back into the Great Hall. He sighed and Vic touched his arm.

"Ted? You ready?" she murmured.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready."

And he really meant it now. Leaving Hogwarts didn't have to be a depressing thing – he just needed to look at it as a new beginning. And the best part was, he got to share it all with Victoire, and Greg, and everyone waiting back home. Yeah, he was ready.


	2. You and Me, And All of the People

**Kings Cross**

Victoire stood anxiously at platform 9 ¾, biting her lip and gazing around. She'd managed to escape from her enormous family and stood where Teddy said to meet him. Teddy now worked as an Auror, having completed the training last June – when he wrote Victoire, he told her there were still psychotic Voldemort-worshippers and other such evil wizards and witches out there. Just because the war was over, it didn't mean the evil was gone.

Victoire glanced around and knew it was only as matter of minutes before she had to board the Hogwarts Express for her seventh year, and she wouldn't be able to see Teddy again until Christmas. She was always worried that he would find some other, more sophisticated and older woman now that he worked for the Ministry, but Teddy assured her there was no other girl for him. He said it was stupid for her to be insecure, when it was never something that Victoire was known to be. Still, she always insisted Teddy was too good for her, and she would never feel otherwise.

Therefore, if he did not show up, she would be _very_ cross, and when Victoire was angry – it was bad.

She was just about to give up and was starting to step onto the train, dejected, when she saw a flash of blue, and then there was a hand on her arm. Her head whipped around and she grinned when she saw Teddy there, grinning back. She jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, and he laughed, keeping her lifted off the ground as she hugged her.

"Merlin, Teddy, I thought you weren't going to show." She breathed, finally letting him go. They retreated to a less crowded part of the platform, near the stone wall.

"I'm really sorry, Vic, I got held up at work and –"

The train blew its whistle and both knew there was only a couple minutes now. Victoire let out a frustrated breath and looked into Teddy's brown eyes. His hair was turquoise today, the way she liked it best, and it was especially windswept from him running to her on the platform.

"We don't have much time, Ted, I need to go," she said, rushed, touching her palm to his face. "I love you, but –"

Teddy didn't let her go on, because then he crushed his lips to hers, and she stood shocked for a moment, but he didn't hold back. His time with Victoire had been rare the past year and a half and he wasn't going to waste any time with small talk and all that rubbish. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, leaning her back against the wall. She responded with enthusiasm, running her hands through his turquoise hair and trying to memorize every part of him. Teddy had given her that picture of them from her fourth year summer – her and Teddy sitting in the back yard of the Burrow, with her sleeping and Ted kissing her the top of her head – and she'd almost always kept it with her since – it was the only picture she had of them together, and she noted that she needed to get more picture with Teddy.

As the two of them deepened their kiss, and they were right in the heat of the moment, they heard a gasp and a yell of disgust that sounded suspiciously like James', and Victoire resisted the urge to punch him as her and Teddy broke apart.

"Ugh, gross!" James yelled, grimacing, "I didn't even know you two – oh, that's just – ugh!"

"James, piss off." Teddy growled, swatting the kid's arm.

"Fine, but I'm telling everyone else!" he exclaimed, already running that direction.

Teddy rolled his eyes and turned back to Victoire, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Nasty little bugger, isn't he?" He smiled against her lips and she chuckled despite the previous interruption.

"Do you think he'll really tell?" she asked, leaning back just an inch. "No one even knows yet."

"I know," he sighed, and eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't mind, do you?"

She let out a laugh and shook her head disbelievingly. "Of course not," she insisted, bringing her hands to his hair. "It's about time anyway."

He grinned mischievously. "Good. Because I would've been very cross of if you did."

She laughed and he put her forehead to hers. "Shut up, Teddy." She said, and before she even got the words out, his lips her on hers again.

Needless to say, Victoire barely made the train.


	3. Take Me Away

_A/N: An author on deviantart inspired this one, called burdge-bug, and the piece is called 'feeling alright'. It's adorable! The link won't work when I put it on here, unfortunately, but if you wanna see, check out the artist on deviantart! She's awesome._

_Happy reading!_

**Take Me Away**

Victoire sat on one of the benches on Hogwarts ground, her legs pulled up around herself, as she gazed out at the lake. She held a letter limply in her hand but she'd already read it. It had been from Maman, telling her that Daddy was at St. Mungo's again because he'd had another one of his outbursts. The full moon was that night, and Dad got like that sometimes when it came around. Some times were better than others. But sometimes it got really bad, and the only thing they could do was take him to St. Mungo's so they could sedate him. No matter how many times it happened, it always affected Victoire the same. It never got any easier. She was always worried sick about her father, wondering whether one day he would go too far, or one day he wouldn't wake up in his hospital bed.

She hung her head and set the letter next to her, letting how upset she was finally show on her face. She sighed and looked back out to the lake, watching as the sun slowly set.

Teddy found Victoire by the lake after dinner, where she hadn't been present. She sat alone in the bench she always occupied and she shoved his hands in his pockets. Her stature did not look good – she was slumped and she had her legs curled to her chest. He knew Victoire too well to be fooled by any façade she attempted to put on.

He walked toward the bench and came around it, stopping before her. He cocked his head to search her face more clearly, but she didn't look at him. He could tell she'd reigned in her feelings at his presence and he resisted an annoyed sigh. When would Victoire learn that she didn't need to be strong all the time?

"Vic?" he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat, embarrassed, and shook her head. "Nothing, Teddy, I'm fine."

He sat down and put a hand on her cheek, turning her face toward his. "When are you going to realize you don't need to pretend for me?" he murmured.

Her lips quivered and she looked away, holding a hand to her mouth. "I'm scared, Teddy." she admitted finally, taking a deep, shaky breath – she refused to cry.

"Victoire, tell me what happened." He whispered, scooting closer to her.

She wordlessly handed him a letter that had been on the other side of her and he took it. It was from Aunt Fleur, explaining how Uncle Bill had had another one of his 'episodes' and was now being taken care of in St. Mungo's. She said this time it was really bad, but he should be fine. It was just another side effect. She just thought Victoire should know.

Teddy looked up at Vic after reading it. It had scared Teddy too, when he would come over all those years ago. Once he stayed over on the night of a full moon and Bill went ballistic – he started shaking and foam started coming from his mouth – Teddy shook the memory away. But he'd never forget it. And to think of how many times Victoire had to see that – how worried she must be. . .

"Vic . . . he's going to be okay." He murmured, rubbing her back.

She swallowed. "I know, Ted. It just never gets better is all."

He didn't know what to say then, so he just pulled her forehead to his and closed his eyes, knowing she just needed someone to be there for her. And he always would.


	4. Open Up My Eager Eyes

**Open Up My Eager Eyes**

It seemed Teddy was always mad at Victoire. It started . . . well, he didn't really know when it started, but it was true. He guessed it was sometime when they were really young – she always stole his things or got him into trouble or something else of the annoying sort. And though, yes, he'd always been annoyed with her to a degree, he'd always looked after her, as well. He never thought of her as a sister, mainly because there was a phase form about seven to eight where he thought Victoire was beautiful. It was a _phase_, mind you; he definitely did _not_ still think she was. Because that would just be – it'd be – well, the point was . . . okay; maybe he thought she was a little pretty.

It started out that way, of course. But then it evolved, like these feelings often do, and hit a peak at that Halloween ball. He managed to keep his feelings hidden for a couple months, but he knew it was time – he had to tell her or he'd end up doing something stupid. He didn't care that she had that bastard of a boyfriend or that his friends all thought she was a stuck up snob –

"Teddy?"

He turned at her soft voice, and found her standing there in all her glory, stunning him as always. He'd asked her to meet him later that night, after curfew, so they could talk. They were in one of the more deserted hallways that neither Filch nor any of the prefects usually went down. He didn't want any interruptions or anything – he just needed to tell her without anyone getting in the way.

"You alright?" she asked, studying him.

"Um, yeah," he answered vaguely, wondering how in the hell he was going to admit his feelings after all this time. "I just needed to talk to you."

She half-smiled and looked around. "And why couldn't we have done this before curfew?"

"I just didn't want anyone to interrupt." _This time_, he added. He'd tried once before, but her boyfriend, Patrick Kirkpatrick, quickly swept her away.

She sighed. "Look, Ted, if this is about Patrick, I know how you feel about him, I get it, but – "

"Do you really fancy him, Vic?" he asked suddenly, furrowing his brow. He needed to know – because if she truly did, then he didn't need to trouble her with this.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Do really fancy the bloke?" he repeated slower.

She eyed him warily. "Teddy, I don't know what this is about, but it's honestly none of your business."

"Please, Vic, just – tell me the truth, for once." He pleaded.

She paused and set her hard gaze on him for a moment, contemplating. She sighed and shook her head, starting to walk past him.

That was answer enough for Teddy.

Before she could get far, he grabbed her, taking her face in her hands, and kissed her, like he'd imagined constantly for the past few months.

But it didn't last long – she pushed his chest and stumbled back, breathing heavily. "What – what . . . what was that, Teddy?" she exclaimed.

"Vic," he sighed, "I just – I care about you. A lot – and not like you're my sister, like everyone seems to think."

She paused, staring at him. "What are you saying?"

"I want to be with you."

There – he finally said it. He felt relief wash over him, but then he looked into Victoire's troubled face and he felt his heart start to pound. She didn't feel the same. He thought he'd been prepared for this, to accept it, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Teddy, I care about you, too – but you know I can't."

His head snapped up to look at her and he felt anger boiling in his chest. "Why not? Because of _Patrick_?"

"Because of everyone." She snapped, glaring.

"What, you mean everyone back home? They won't care, Vic!" he said, but he knew it wasn't necessarily true.

"Teddy, you just need to give me some time," she said desperately, "I didn't even know you felt the same until moments ago –"

"And you obviously care about me, considering you've been dating Patrick for the whole year, right?" he countered bitterly.

"Teddy – I don't really – you have to know I don't – " she cut off and sighed, "Please, try to understand – "

"No, I don't understand, Vic," he exclaimed, then sighed at her hurt expression, lowering his voice. "Look, I know you need time to think and space to do so. I'll give you that."

So, he started to walk past her, but not before he planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. Then he continued on his way, his footsteps making lonely echoes in the corridor.


	5. The Date

_A/N: Hi there! I hope you like this one, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. . . .School and stuff. Anyway, if you'd leave me some feedback in a review, that'd be great – because I haven't gotten any, so I don't know if this story sucks or what! So please tell me what you think._

_Happy reading!_

**The Date**

Teddy lounged on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with his friends as they pretty much pretended to study for Transfiguration. Teddy had the textbook open on his lap but he was laughing at Greg as he attempted to balance his wand on his nose, his face turned up to the ceiling. His other two friends, Beth and David laughed as well, and Beth knocked it right when he was about to get it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, picking it up and putting it back on his nose. "I was just about to get it!"

"That's almost impossible, you idiot." She said, chuckling.

"That's what you think." Greg said, but still didn't get the damn thing to balance.

"Am I the only one who's actually studying?" David asked, throwing his hands out in exasperation.

"Yeah." Beth said and he made a face at her. She laughed and poked him playfully with her foot. Her and David had been dating ever since third year, and they were perfect for each other – except there was a little problem. Greg has fancied her ever since Teddy could remember, and only Teddy knew of his secret affections. Teddy was almost sure sometimes that Greg was being to obvious, but neither of the other two ever noticed.

Greg glanced at them and cleared his throat softly, letting his wand fall as he turned back to his book. Teddy sighed as he saw Beth and David go on with their conversation. Teddy caught Greg's eye and shrugged empathetically. He shook his head like it was no big deal, but Teddy knew it was.

He was about to invite Greg to go somewhere else with him when he heard the familiar soft voice of Victoire. It came from behind him and he instinctively turned his head and saw her talking to another boy in her year, Patrick Kirkpatrick, who was a total prick. He immediately narrowed his eyes and watched shamelessly as he leaned against the wall next to her. Teddy snorted – Victoire would never fall for that –

She laughed. Teddy gaped – it was a genuine laugh, too.

"Wha . . . ?" he breathed disbelievingly. _You've got to be kidding_, he thought.

He strained his ears to pick up on what they were saying and he heard Kirkpatrick ask Victoire out to Hogsmeade next weekend. But that was a problem, because _Teddy_ was going to ask Victoire out to Hogsmeade next weekend. Then, Victoire smiled and nodded, agreeing. Teddy groaned and turned back around, letting his head fall back on the arm of the couch.

"Ted, you alright? Your hair's red." Beth pointed out, frowning.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Hey, come with me to the library, kiddo." Greg said to him, slapping him on the shoulder. Teddy grunted and stood, saying goodbye to Beth and David before walking out of the portrait hole. Teddy tried one more glance at Victoire and Kirkpatrick and found he was kissing her.

Talk about a bold move.

"That son of a –" Teddy started to exclaim, but Greg pulled him out of the common room before he could finish.

"Ted, calm down." Greg demanded, pushing him into the wall outside the portrait.

"Did you _see that_, Greg?" Teddy exclaimed, "He just kissed her, right after he asked her out! I mean, what a bastard –"

"Teddy, don't you think I know how it feels?" Greg yelled, grabbing the front of his robes. "I have to deal with it every day! _I know_."

Teddy breathing slowed and Greg let go of him, grimacing. Teddy studied his best friend. Greg _did_ know how it felt, and he'd had to deal with it for far longer than Teddy – he'd best take his advice.

"I'm sorry." Teddy muttered.

"It's fine," Greg replied as they started to walk down the corridor. "Now, if you want my advice, here it is: You don't have as much to lose with Victoire as I do with Beth. Beth has been my best friend for years, along with David, and if I showed my feelings, it'd make things awkward and we'd never be the same. But it's different with you and Victoire. You don't give a damn about her new snog-partner, and you're different than me, Ted – you would be able to deal with it if it didn't work out, because you just have that kind of gift about you. You can turn the worst situations into something better. So I'd say – go for it, before it's too late, and you regret it."

Teddy stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared at his friend. "Greg, that is the most . . . deep thing I've ever heard you say. You didn't even make a joke during that entire speech!"

He shrugged, smirking. "Yeah, whatever." He said nonchalantly, flipping his hair.

They laughed started walking down the corridor. With this new similarity between them, the two best friends could relate to each other better than ever before.


End file.
